


The Evidence Lockup

by WalkingOnAir6



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Lockdown, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingOnAir6/pseuds/WalkingOnAir6
Summary: During the lockdown at the 99th precinct on thanksgiving, Jake finally gives in and asks Amy for help.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Evidence Lockup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is my first time writing anything so please tell me what you think :)

The precinct was starting to turn into chaos. Everyone was arguing with each other, whether it was about being late for Thanksgiving dinner with the family or other commitments. 

“Ok, everyone just calm down, everything is fine, absolutely nothing is out of the ordinary.” Jake lied into the megaphone, making sure to keep a big grin plastered on his face.

Jake was pretty pleased that Holt put him in charge of the precinct, choosing to ignore the fact that he was not the first choice and that the other detectives had other commitments leading to the captain putting Jake in charge.

Amy had spoken to him before on trying to get the people in order and to just tell them the truth on why they couldn’t leave but Jake wasn’t finding it to easy. He was the one put in charge to run the precinct and it seemed unprofessional on his part that his first time being in charge that they were stuck in because of that strange substance.

Jake smiled at the memory of Amy telling him that she believed he could get everything under control. He had developed feelings for Amy but didn’t want to tell her in case she rejected him. 

Charles, Amy and Rosa were trying to get things under control and Gina was just sitting at her desk, complaining about life and playing kwazy cupcakes.

Jake decided that he needed to give in to his pride and insist that Amy should be acting captain instead of him, he didn’t think he was the most appropriate person for the job and Amy was more responsible than him. 

“Amy!” he called across the precinct to her.

“Yeah?” she shouted back.

“Can you come here quickly, I need to talk for sec.”

She quickly came over to him and he led her to the evidence locker to ask for her help.

“So, is there any reason we are in the evidence locker Jake?” Amy asked, looking around with a confused look on her face.

“I just need your help with the acting captain situation here.” Jake mumbled, embarrassed.

"What?" Amy asked, no having heard what he said.

"I need you to help with the acting captain situation and get these people under control." Jake said again, louder.

“Oh ok, what do you need?” A point to her part, she didn't try to gloat.

“I think you should be acting captain instead of me.” Jake muttered.

Amy looked at Jake incredulously, “Are you serious?” was her reply.

“Yes” Jake spoke in response.

“No, I can’t accept that Jake, the captain gave the responsibility to you and you’re doing pretty well.”

He let out a light-hearted chuckle at her words. It was obvious that she was lying.

“Ames,” he said softly, “trust me, if there is anyone for this role, its you. You were made to do this, just accept it. You’re more responsible than me and know more about what goes on here and how to manage these people than I ever will know.”

“Oh, ok, I suppose I could give it a go.” She laughed shakily and gave a weak smile.

The words “Amy, I really like you” came tumbling out Jake’s mouth before he could stop himself. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” he spluttered.

Amy quickly leant over and pressed her lips to his. He was taken aback at first but then gently kissed her back.

They broke apart and Amy replied back with a smile “I really like you too Jake.”

He kissed her again.

“Now come on,” Amy said, walking out the door, “we have some people to organise.” Jake smiled to himself and quickly followed her out the door.


End file.
